Brothers Grimm
by ATrueBeliver
Summary: A portal opens in Storybrook and a familiar face steps through, only he's from 18 years in the future. Turns out he's looking for the other Brother Grimm. Who just so happens to start wreaking havoc on the town. In the biggest battle of good vs evil who will survive.
1. Chapter 1

Regina stood there in shock as Hyde walked off. Suddenly the ground started to tremble and both her and Hyde look around. The clock hands on the library started to spin faster like it had done in the Underworld but instead of opening a portal the sun and the moon both started to rise up to the center of the sky and the sky changes to represent twilight. The sun and moon crossed over and stopped at an eclipse. Instead of plunging the town in darkness, the town had a purplish haze to it. It almost was like the Underworld except purple. The clock stopped spinning and froze at 8:15.

"What the hell is with 8:15?!" Regina yelled. Hyde looked over at her.

"What did you do!?" He yelled

"I didn't do anything!"

Just then a black mass shot across the sky and shot towards the ground. Regina stepped over to it and saw a black stain on the concrete. Just as she was bending town to touch it, it starts to smoke and rise up to form the shape of a hooded boy. He cracks his neck and lower his hood. Regina couldn't help but feel like she's seen him before.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Who I am shouldn't concern you, but you need something to call me." He thought for a minute "Grimm"

"Grimm?"

"Yes, like 'The Brothers Grimm'"

A orange portal opens up and Grimm vanishes in a black mist. A man fall out of the portal and picks himself up. He looks up at the sky.

"Dammit! I'm too late." He says.

"Who the hell are you!?" Regina demands, the man looks over and smiles.

"Hi mom."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma, Hook and Henry are finishing their hot chocolate at Granny's when the ground starts to shake. They look around and watch the air turn purple.

"What's going on?" Henry asks

"I don't know kid, but let's find out." They get up and leave. Just outside the door they see a black figure shoot towards the ground. Emma sees Regina and a man over by the spot. A cloud of black smoke rises up to form a boy and a few seconds later a portal opens and the boy vanishes. Emma runs over to Regina who is staring in shock at the person in front of her.

"Regina!" She yells. The man turns to look at Emma who stops in her tracks.

"Who are you? Why do I feel like I've seen you before?"

"It because I'm standing beside you." He says, Emma looks over to Henry who is beside her.

"OK, I have this su-"

"Superpower, and can tell when someone is lying." He finishes

"How did you know that?"

"Because you told me that on your 28th birthday when I first met you, which is right after you blew out the blue star candle on a cupcake." Emma's eyes grew wide as she knew only Henry would know that.

"How is this possible?"

"Who opened a time portal!" Zelena yells appearing in a smoke cloud with Baby Robin.

"Hey, Aunt Z." Grown up Henry says. Zelena looks at him confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Someone explain. Please." Regina interrupts.

"Im from 18 years in the future. I came back to stop Grimm." Henry says. Present Henry looks at the future version of himself.

"Wow, I really look like my dad." He says, Emma laughs.

"I already know the answer to this,but do you still have the Storybook?" Future Henry asks. Present Henry pulls off his book bag and opens it.

"Its gone! It was right here! Where did it go?"

"In a way, we're inside it."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean we're inside it?" Regina asks

"Grimm used the book to place Storybrook in the Astral Plane. Its a realm between realms." Future Henry explained

Emma grabbed Hooks arm.

"We should let my parents know." Emma said, Hook nodded and Emma transported them to the apartment. Snow's head popped up from behind the counter.

"Emma! What happened?" She said

"Well apparently were kinda inside Henry's book."

"What?"

"We're in a realm between realms, and someone named Grimm used Henrys book to place us here." Just then their was a knock at the door and Hook looked out the peephole.

"Bloody hell." He opened the door to reveal Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff behind it.

"Elsa? What are you guys doing here?" Emma asks

"We don't know. All of Arendelle started trembling and the sky changed colors and Storybrook is on the outskirts of the kingdom." Elsa explains

"What? Arendelle is attached to Storybrook?"

"Actually, every realm is" a voice says from the stairs above Emma. She looks up to see a Teenage boy sitting there.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"My name is Liam Swan-Jones" Emma's eyes grew wide in shock and Hook looked towards Emma.

"What the bloody hell is he talking about?" He said

"She doesn't kn-" Liam started to say when an cloud of glowing white smoke appeared and Future Henry was standing there.

"Mom, so it turns out Grimm is here. My mom was talking to him rig-" he started to say

"Right before you interrupted. Like right now." Liam said, Henry looked up at the stairs and formed a ball of light in his hand which he shot at Liam, Liam turned into a black mist which reformed beside Snow.

"Henry! What are you doing!" Emma screamed.

"What do you mean Henry?!" Snow shouted

"Hi Grandma, I'm from 18 years in the Future and I'm trying to stop him from destroying it." Henry explains. Liam laughs.

"Well your too late. Armageddon has been cast. And I can easily end any story I want. For example." He waves is hand and appeared in the room. He looks over at Emma.

"What is happening?" He asks

"Your story is reaching a conclusion." Liam says

"What?"

"Tell me, what does a story end with?"

"The End?" Just as says that his entire body starts to lose its color.

"What's going on!" Hook shouts

"He is from the Land Without Color, so he is losing his color before he fades into distant memories." Liam turns to mist and vanishes as fades away.

"Whenever someone says T-" Emma starts.

"No! Don't say it. If you do you might destroy me, Liam, and Sofia." Henry stopps her.

"Sofia?"

"Mine and Violets newborn daughter."

"Lad, you need to tell us exactly what happened before you came here." Hook demands


	4. Chapter 4

18 Years in the Future

Henry grabs the coffee and heads upstairs to his daughters room. He stands in the doorway watching Violet feed Sofia. When she finishes he hands her the coffee.

"Oh, and this is why I love you." She says as she takes a sip. "One of these days we'll get used to getting up 4 times a night."

"Ya we will." Henry says

They hear the front door open and Henry stands up to see who it is.

"Henry! You home?" He hears his brother Liam yell.

"We're upstairs!"

A few seconds later Liam walks into the bedroom.

"I just wanted to stop in and see her before school." He says. Violet hands Sofia over and stands up so Liam can sit.

"I'm going to go grab a shower." She says before walking out of the room. Someone starts pounding on the front door and Henry runs to answer it. He opens it up and Emma pushes past him.

"Where's Liam?" She demands.

"Why, whats wrong?"

"Apparently he broke into Zelenas basement and stole the Enchanted Brain, and my fathers broken sword."

"Why would he take those?"

"The only thing I can think of is to activate the time portal."

"But he still needs a symbol of love and innoce-" Henrys eyes grew wide as he took off for the stairs and up to Sofia's room. When he entered Liam and Sofia were nowhere to be seen.

"He took Sofia!" Henry yells spinning around.

Violet walk into the room, her hair still wet.

"Who took Sofia?"

"Liam"

Henry was the first to enter his Grandparents Apartment and he stopped when he saw that there had been a struggle, he heard sobbing and walked into his Grandparents bedroom and saw Snow sitting by an unconscious David.

"What happened?!" Emma cries when she enters the room.

"Your son." Snow says

"What do you mean?"

"He came in here and riped out my half of my heart and David tried to stop him and they fought. Liam has some powerful magic. Stronger than Gold. He pulled out Davids half from across the room."

"What?!"

"He has all the ingredients. We need to get to the portal." Henry says running for the door. As they get down to the street the town trembles and an orange beacon shoots into the sky. Emma waved her hand and they all appear at the farm. Zelena is running to the barn and they see Liam and Robin arguing at the door.

"You don't need to do this!" Robin yelled

"Yes I do! If this is the only way I get my happy ending so be it!" And he turns and jumps into the portal and disappears. Robin drops to the ground sobbing and Emma's phone starts buzzing.

"Hey Neil. No Liam activated the portal and jumped in. We don't know why. OK we'll talk later." She hangs up and watches Henry and Violet run for Sofia. Both of them have tears running down their face.

2 weeks later

"Is there any sign of when he went to?" Henry asks

"No dearie, like Snow said, his magic is stronger than mine. He just have used a blocking spell." says, a nervous look crosses his face long enough for Emma to notice it.

"What's wrong?"

"A long time ago I was told 'A boy will be my undoing'. I always thought it was Henry."

"Well then." Just then the air suddenly changes to a purplish haze and the sun and moon cross into an eclipse the store starts to crumble and Regina poofs everyone out to main street. Everywhere they turn they see what looks like a war had broken lose. The clocktower was blown apart an inch of ash layers almost everything in sight.

"What just happened!?" Henry yells

"The past, Liam's changed it." Gold says. Just then they hear a moan behind them and Snow turns around to see a black and white person limping across the road.

"Hey!" She calls, the person stops and turns towards her. It looked like ...if he was 60% decayed. His body started twitching and he came charging at snow and hooded man jumps out of a window lands on Emma's destroyed Bug and impales him with a sword. The Zombie like turns to ash and collapses into a pile of ash. The man lowers his hood to reveal .

"What was that!?" Emma asks.

"It was a Finished One. Remember, or is it old age messing with your memory?" He says

"Look my son jumped in a time portal and them this happened! We have no clue how or what happened."

"If he went through a portal send someone back to fix this." He says.

A few hours later they are at Zelena's barn and they open the portal, Henry looks at his parents.

"I'll find him and bring him back and make sure this didn't happen."

"Lad, before you go." Gold says "I've been getting snipits of the past. Your going to need pure light magic, and Liam used a curse called Armageddon. He used the story book and we're trapped between realms."

Henry nods and Gold waves his hands and a glowing mist comes out of Regina and Emma to form a ball of light, the ball floats into Henrys heart and he can fell the light magic flowing through his vains. He turns and jumps into the portal and lands on main street right before a younger Regina.


End file.
